


Brotherly Love

by darklockd



Series: The Shezza Files [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Incest, M/M, holmsecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Shezza files. Sherlock has a secret, Mycroft has a secret. Now they both share a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> M/M, Incest, Holmescest so if you don't like DON'T READ. No one in the Shezza universes is a sweet innocent thing because darkness is more interesting i think. The warning are ther for a reason people!! And Shezza is kind of a slut. NOW EDITED THANKS SIS!

He’s sixteen the first time he uses, the first time he becomes “Shezza” and god he loves the high and how it shuts off his brain for more than a few seconds at a time. He loves it even more that his fat prat of a brother is on an entirely different schedule now that he’s working for the British government doing some boring clerk-type thing. He spends most of his time in London so that when Sherlock is home from school they barely see each other.

Of course they’re brothers and if anyone goes after one the other will have their back but that doesn’t mean they don’t get on each other’s nerves. A lot. Mycroft thinks he’s the smart one but Sherlock knows they’re both brilliant and theyr’e both different from everyone else they know. Even Mum and Dad aren’t like them, even if they’re both smart too but not in the same way he and Mycroft are. It’s what makes them understand each other so well and also why they fight so fucking much.

Plus they know each other’s secrets, at least Sherlock knows Mycrofts. He doesn’t think Mycroft knows his until one night during the summer break between Sherlock’s last two years of school. He’s seventeen now and should have graduated and gone to uni a year sooner but he let his grades slip because he just doesn’t give a shit and Mum and Dad decided he’d have to get them back up to their standards before they’d let him go to Cambridge where he’s pretty much been accepted since he was 12.

He’s in his room smoking a joint. Mum and Dad are away for the week at a mathematics conference where Mum’s supposed to give a speech or something equally boring and Mycroft is supposed to be in Paris at some government thing but suddenly his door is knocked open and Fatty comes storming into his room. “You ungrateful little shit,” he snarls. “Smoking that crap at home! Don’t you have any respect for our parents?”

Sherlock takes another drag, deliberately slow, and holds it in before lazily blowing the smoke in his brother’s direction. “Fuck off, Fatty,” he says slow and deliberate like his smoking. “Mum and Dad are away and I don’t do this in front of them.” He smirks at Mycroft who is standing at the foot of his bed where Sherlock is lounging. “After all we all have our secrets don’t we?”

Mycroft’s actually lost a lot of weight recently but Sherlock will always call him Fatty and he watches with a half-smile as Mycroft’s face gets really red. “Some secrets might need telling,” he threatens and Sherlock pounces up to his knees, carefully pinching out the joint before tossing it onto his bedside table and getting right in Mycroft’s face. “Like the fact that you’re gay, Mikey? Mum and Dad wouldn’t care but your Conservative coworkers would. Wouldn’t want that to get out, eh, Mikey?”

Mycroft looks like he’s going to blow a gasket and Sherlock is being Shezza, he’s high and laughing and he knows it’s a nasty sound but doesn’t care. He just doesn’t fucking care because his brain isn’t buzzing around like a flock of bees chasing after dozens of flowers. Instead its focused just on Mycroft and how he’s gonna lose his temper really soon. And when he loses his temper Sherlock loves it, he really does because its so rare and its something Mycroft needs to do more often. Work off some of that sexual frustration since he can’t get it on the regular when he’s trying to impress his boss and get a promotion.

Oh! Sherlock’s eyes narrow and he stares down at his Mycroft’s pants and the crotch area where he sees a bulge that wasn’t there a minute ago. Sherlock’s got no shirt on and his pajama pants are loose and low on his hips and he realizes Mikey hasn’t seen him naked or this close to it since he was maybe 11 or 12. A strange flash of heat goes over his body as Sherlock realizes he likes how Mycroft's reacting to the sight of him with his hair rumpled and half naked. And since he’s high he decides that of course the best way to find out how Mikey will reacti is to perform an experiment. So he reaches out and presses his hand against the bulge in Mycroft’s pants, letting his fingers explore the solid hot length he finds there.

Mycroft sucks in a breath and makes as if to bat Sherlock’s hand away but Sherlock locks eyes and smirks with a raised eyebrow. “Its not like I’ve never sucked dick before, Mikey,” he says, letting his fingers tighten a bit and scooting closer to the edge of the bed so his mouth is really close to his brother’s. “And it’s not like you can just go to a back alley and find a bloke down on his luck and in need of some cash.” His other hand drifts to the button on Mycroft’s pants and settles there while he waits for him to make up his mind. “Better to keep it in the family, eh? My secret’s safe, yours is safe, and we both get something we want.”

He licks his lips and sees Mycroft swallow hard. Then he grabs Sherlock by the hair on the back of his head tugging his head back so he can kiss him, hard. Sherlock leaves his hands where they are, rubbing Mycroft through his pants and hearing him moan a bit against his mouth even with his tongue shoved halfway down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock’s own dick gets hard and he feels a hot flush go over his body at the thought of doing something so forbidden, so wrong by society’s standards but that’s exactly the sort of thing that gets him off or at least it gets Shezza off and that’s who he is right now.

Mycroft starts to gasp out his name but Sherlock pulls back and grabs him by the head with both hands. “Call me Shezza," he orders and Mycroft’s eyes dilate until they're nearly black.

“Shezza,” he moans obediently and Sherlock rewards him with another hard, lingering kiss and returns his hands to what they’d been doing before. Soon Mycroft’s pants are unbuttoned and his dick is hanging free while Sherlock strokes him. When Mycroft is naked he pulls him down onto his bed so their bodies are tight together. Sherlock grinds his hard dick against Mycroft’s and his brother bucks like he’s about to go into a fit with his hands gripping Sherlock’s hips. Then he yanks down his pajama pants and Sherlock’s dick springs free. He grabs them both and starts stroking them together while Mycroft makes a whining sound that Sherlock identifies as pure lust.

“Gonna let me fuck you, Mikey?” he pants as he reaches between Mycroft’s legs and rubs his finger against his asshole. “Gonna let me shove my dick inside you, make you cum? Lube you up, put you on your knees and fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight for a week? Huh, Mikey?”

“Yes," his brother sobs, rolling onto his stomach and raising his ass in the air. “Fuck me, Shezza, make me cum, please!”

Sherlock laughs, a nasty delighted laugh and drops to his stomach behind his brother, reaching down and groping under the bed for the bottle of lube he keeps stashed there. Then he kneels up, leaning forward and dragging his tongue over Mycroft’s ass and loving the sound of his brother sobbing and begging for his dick. If he’d known it would be this easy he’d have done this years ago, got Mycroft not under this thumb but at least in a position where neither one could rat the other out without getting themselves in trouble. Not that he’s interested in blackmail, no he’s just interested in leveling the playing field where Mikey’s had the advantage by being older and having experienced more.

Today however he’s going to experience something new, something they both need and want. Sherlock fucks his ass with his tongue while rubbing his hands over Mycroft’s dick and squeezing his balls while he bucks back desperately and grabs the sheets up tight in his hands. His face is to the side with his cheek on the bed and his eyes are squeezed shut and Sherlock feels himself getting even harder. God he’s ready now, he just wants to feel the tight heat closing around him and so he pulls back up to his knees and opens the bottle of lube and rubs some on his palm. Then he strokes himself and coats two fingers before plunging them deep into Mycroft’s tight ass, making him yelp and keen and wiggle as he opens his legs wider. “Tell Shezza how you like it,” Sherlock croons as he seeks out his prostate and massages it roughly. “You like it slow and easy or hard and rough? I’m betting hard and rough, am I right, Mikey? Huh?”

“Yes,” Mycroft gasps and Sherlock knows he’s ready, loosened up enough so that he can slide right in. And he does, just lines himself up and gets past the ring of muscles on the outside into the silky smoothness of Mycroft’s dimpled ass. His balls slap against him and he grunts as he grabs him by the hips and starts moving, slow at first but building up speed until he’s moving like a machine, fast and furious while Mycroft moans and whimpers and pushes back against him. “Harder, Shezza,’ he begs. “Fuck me harder, make me cum, god I want to cum, I need to cum, it’s been too long!”

Sherlock feels sweat building between his shoulder blades and along his forehead and he’s grinning as he does what Mycroft asks, just snaps his hips harder and harder as he feels the excitement of his orgasm building in his lower back, in his balls and especially in his dick. “Gonna cum,” he gasps reaching around to rub Mycrofts balls with his hand and then grabs his dick. “Come on, Mycroft, cum for Shezza, you know you want to.”

“Yes, yes,” he sobs and suddenly Sherlock feels him tightening around his dick and then Mycroft’s hot cum is spurting out onto his hand and sheets. Sherlock keeps pumping, not stopping even when Mycroft makes a loud wail and thrashes around beneath him. He grips him harder, rubbing his thumb over his leaking tip and Mycroft goes stiff and suddenly starts moving again and Sherlock knows hes on his way to second orgasm. Dry orgasm, that’s the word for it when a guy has already shot his load but is still having pleasure. Maybe one day Mycroft will return the favor he thinks before his mind goes totally blank and he cums hard, shouting swear words as he slams his dick into his ass as deep as it will go.

They won’t talk about this, what happened when Mycroft found out about Shezza, but any time Mycroft needs to relieve tensions he finds an excuse to visit home or Sherlock’s school or have Sherlock come into London. Even when Sherlock has John Watson in his life, even when he’s fucking Molly Hooper on the side whenever he wants some pussy, he knows Mycroft is always there and will always need him and that’s almost as good a feeling as being high.


End file.
